Harvey and Donna That Other night
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: This is one shot is about "That other night" based on asterisk sneek peek in reference, as Donna and Harvey are celebrating Harvey's new promotion, at Donna's place, things at serious and romantic as Donna makes a moves.


Suits Harvey and Donna- The Other Time *One Shot Fanfic

Harvey and Donna I have been working together for six years at Pearson and Hardman you might these two people just have friendly brother and sister banter but five years ago that wasn't the case as Donna and Harvey decided to celebrate Harvey getting promoted to Junior partner as they went out to dinner, Harvey slurpge on wine, which made things interesting they head back to Donna's cozy apartment for a night maybe drink cup of coffee, when Harvey enter Donna's apartment he was surprise that the apartment wasn't bigger as he added,

"Maybe I should offer you raise, Donna, So you can afford a better apartment."

Donna smirk as slipped off her high heals and started on brewing the coffee she reply, "No question should be getting a raise, but as affording a new apartment I don't think so, after I am no Harvey Spector."

"Well, if you need any assistance in getting a decent ….."

She sighed, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what, "Harvey wonder

"Need to save everyone, take them under their wing when they do or not ask for it."

Harvey asked, "Is that a complement or insult."

"A complement," She added she handed him his coffee, " but don't take it personally, here is your coffee. Make yourself at home if you can manage."

He took a sip of the coffee as he said, "You sure know how to make a cup of coffee, "

Donna smiles as she takes a sip of coffee, they smile at each other, then Harvey raises her cup of coffee, when he said. "I would like to make a toast."

"Okay then" Donna raises her cup as she said, "A toast to Harvey Spector for becoming Junior partner." She glinks her cup with Harvey takes a sip of coffee but she sees that Harvey doesn't do the same as she asked, "What now my coffee is too good for you."

"No, it is fine it is just that wasn't going to be my toast" Harvey admitted

Donna curious said, "Okay then, make your toast."

Harvey coughed and made his toast, "A Toast to Donna, a wonderful and remarkable assistant and friend, and if wasn't for you I wouldn't be here I am today. So Thank you Donna."

Donna on the verge of tears as Harvey pleaded to her. "Please don't cry no need for tears."

"Sorry it is just, I appreciate the toast, means a lot to know to you appreciate me. " Donna told Harvey

Harvey walked towards donna as he grabbed her cup of coffee, and them both down and not once did his eyes left her gaze. After he put down the cup he kept walking towards. Donna's heartbeat was racing as for the past 6 months she has been crushing on him and now Harvey is her apartment alone about to make a move on her maybe it was time to him how she feels, but what if he turns her down, but what if he doesn't. it didn't matter she going to go for after he make his move all she need to wait for the signal of lift off from him.

Harvey face Donna look in those beautiful eyes of hers asked her, slow and seductively, "Do you a cd player."

Donna took deep breathe she as realized that wasn't the signal she was looking for but she informed by point to the direction of the cd player, when Harvey parted she was nervous and anxious in what Harvey's next move. Then she saw get a disc as he showed it off he said, "To celebrate this occasion.." then puts in the cd as the music from the Labamba movie the song "_Oh Donna by Ritchie Valens"_ was blaring through the speakers, as Harvey walked back to Donna and added, "Will Dance with me, to your song Donna?"

Donna thought bingo that was the signal she need from Harvey to make a move and to him how really feels about him but she accept his hand as they started to dance, as Harvey said, "Did you this song was made for you."

"Had no clue, there was a song with my name on it, how did you find this song?" Donna asked

"I have my ways, but I don't reveal my secrets." Harvey reply

Donna moving along with Harvey leaning on him she whispers to Harvey, "Harvey, I have a secret."

Harvey curious, as he was pushing to reveal it as he said, "You do."

"Yeah, and I want to tell you before I don't have the nerve to tell you."

Still dancing Harvey said, "It's okay tell me, "

Taking a deep breathe, Donna admitted, "Harvey we been working together, for about a 1 year now, and it has amazing year so far, and over this I have seen something in you, and got me to think about how I really feel about you."

Harvey looked at Donna she was facing knowing there was no turning back now as he asked, "How do you feel about me, Donna?"

Without hesitation she said "I love you. Harvey Spector, not as a co-worker, not as a friend, but a woman who loves a man that appreciates her. "

Five years later after that admission, Harvey and Donna, remained friends and co-workers, to save themselves from being they refer that night as "the other night" now that Harvey has experience losing Donna he recalls her song, to make him realizes, that he loves her Donna and wants her back and the only in doing that is admitting how he feels about her.


End file.
